Various technologies are well known for effecting printing on media. For example, laser printers, heat sublimation printers, inkjet printers, thermal printers, and the like, are well known. Color printers often have a plurality of print heads. For instance, a typical color inkjet printer has four inkjet print heads, one that utilizes black ink, and three that utilize colored inks, such as magenta, cyan and yellow. The colors from the three color print heads are typically mixed to obtain any desired color.
Although it desirable to have high alignment accuracy, manufacturing variations frequently result in misalignment of print head and/or nozzles. This results in degraded print quality. Specifically printed lines which appear to not be straight and may instead appear as a series of laterally displaced line segments. Accordingly, methods of alignment have been developed that permit print head alignment selection using software. In particular, the timing of ink ejection and ejector selection is adjusted to create proper alignment of printed dots on the print media. In order to perform such alignment methods, the amount of misalignment between print heads must be accurately computed.
Accordingly, a mechanism to compute an amount of misalignment between print heads is desired.